The day it all fell down
by nhmsisthebest
Summary: What happens when Castle and Beckett go to a school play to see their daughter sing? Chapter 1 semms rushed but it will get better
1. Fright or Fear

This Day Any worse

School Play

The day couldn't get any worse. Kelsey had just finsihed singing "Wide Awake" when she sat down and all of a sudden a piercing scream filled the room. Beckett ran in and was being held with a gun against her. Beckett was trying to get away but could not. The man tightened his grip and grabbed a student. He made it seem as if he knew who he was getting. He grabbed their Daughter Kelsey. Castle's fear grew as he watched his wife and daughter struggle. Kelsey had managed to get out of his grip to try to run but the man grabbed her hair to pull her back. She screamed louder than a stereo blasting music. Then a smoke bomb went off and the man left with the two girls. Castle noticed and ran as fast as he could down the hallway. The man ran down and pulled the girls by their head. On the way he saw Laura, Kelley's friend, still injured from the first attack. The medics had not moved her yet. The man grabbed her, Beckett and Kelsey and pulled them. He knocked a table in Castle's way so he lost track. As Castle turned the corner he saw the overturned table and started searching for them everywhere.

Man's Point Of View

He took all three of them into the girl's locker room in the shower area. The showers could work but were not used. He shoved all three of them in a corner and put cloth around their mouths so they were not able to scream for help. He then tied them all to the poles on the shower stalls. He then left the room.

Back to the scene:

Castle pulled out his cell phone and called his family. Laura's family all died in an attack at a family reunion and the only survivors were Laura and her cousins Ava, Ella, Lucia and Casey. So Castle and Beckett had been taking care of them. He told his family what happened while holding back tears. They were heading over to the MS. He was talking when of the corner of his eye he saw a man emerge from the locker room area. He attacked the man with full force and he fell to the ground with a loud popping noise.

"Where are they?" he asked almost screaming

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know my wife, daughter and soon to be daughter. Where are they?"

"You will never know… ever!"

He punched the man across the face as Mrs. Tollero turned the corner. She ran with close behind her and she ran towards Castle.

"Rick, relax they are here somewhere."

"I need to find them."

"We will help you."

He started crying and blaming himself

ran to the gym to look while Castle ran in the locker room.

As Castle ran in the girls locker room and started screaming,

"Kate, Kelsey, Laura are you here?"

He heard a loud cry and two loud kicks. He ran to where the kicking was coming from and found the three of them all tied up and tears streaming down their faces.

"Guys it's okay" he said to them

"Kayla Torello, I found them" he yelled

Castle removed all the ties they were bound with and hugged them all. When they all stood up, they hugged again and walked out. When they came out, all the teachers were waiting for them and a sigh of relief was let out. They slowly walked back to the auditorium, but then the day got worse. A bomb exploded sending Kids lying on the floor covered in debris. They were shaking in fear; the ones who could move were evacuated from the building. The Castle's and Laura were still shocked about what had happened and could barely move.


	2. After is No better

After is no better

When the cops and ambulance came Laura was so badly injured, hurt and bruised that she began forgetting who she was and where she was. Kelsey was frightened and would not let go of Kate as she tried to calm her and tell her everything would be okay. Kelsey, Laura and Kate's hands were so tightly bound when they were captured, that they had marks that drew blood. Kelsey screamed and ran down the hallway into one of the classrooms.

Kelsey's POV:

I need to run! I feel trapped in a world I can't get out of. I run down my 6th grade hallway hoping that no one noticed. I see the door to my science teacher's class open, I run in and close the door behind me. He turns around and looks at me. "Oh my god, Hunny are you okay? I heard about what happened." He asked. " , I am scared and I ran from everyone and I am trying to hide. I feel trapped in a world and need space. If they come looking just tell them I said I need space. Will you please just tell them you will watch me?" I say while holding back tears. "Yes, I will Hunny just talk to me when they leave." He says trying not to make me worried. All of a sudden I hear feel running down the hallway and doors slamming. I drift into a sleep.

Mr. Lenton's POV:

I hear feet down the hallway, chatter and doors being opened and shut. The door to my classroom opens as Kelsey's mother (the cop) comes running in. "hello have you seen Kelsey anywhere?" she asked with fright in her voice. "Yes, I have but she told me to tell you she feel's trapped in a world and needs space. She wants to be alone for a while and she asked me if I could watch her for a while. She just needs space." I answered. "Oh wow well I trust you because you are her best friend's dad so, just talk to her for me and text me when you want me to come in." she answered with relief. " I will." She ran out of the classroom and I saw her talking to and the cops whose names I believe were Esposito and Ryan.

I got up from my desk and headed to the back room where I found Kelsey hiding under a table.

"Kelsey, sweetie come out of here and come sit at the table in front of my desk." As I finished saying that she stood up and sat in front of my desk,

"Kelsey," I continued "You're a straight A student with a bright future, just relax and everything will be ok." She seemed to relax a little bit and put her head down on the table.

10 minutes later…

I smelled a smell that hurt my eyes and I started to go blind, I tried to scream but something was being held over my mouth. I instantly thought about what was happening to Kelsey but before I could scream her name, I passed out.

Kelsey's POV…

A Smell made my eyes turn blind, I screamed for but no response came back. I felt something taze me on my side as my world turned black.

Kate's POV…

It's been three hours and Walt ( ) had still not texted or called me. I walked the 10 minute walk from the other side of the school to Walt's classroom and when I arrived I screamed. The sight was dreadful… blood all around the front of the desk, a tazor on the ground and a small tube of what looked like was filled with some chemical. My scream must have been loud because then rushing in the room was Ryan, Esposito and Castle. Their faces were indescribable as they looked around. A gasp escaped their mouths. Walt's Phone was still there with the beginning of the call to 911 with the screen dialed as "91.." the other one was never pushed

It looked like they now had a kidnapping on their hands.


End file.
